Cruis'n World
Cruis'n World is a racing game created by Midway that was released in 1996 for arcades, and 1998 for the Nintendo 64. It is a sequel to the game Cruis'n USA. Gameplay As the name suggests, Cruis'n World takes the player all around the world as they race against 7 computer-controlled opponents on 15 (14 in the arcade version) different tracks from a selection of 21 (12 in the arcade version) vehicles. The gameplay is similar to that of Cruis'n USA, however new features have been implemented (such as the addition of stunts and turbos). The goal of the game is to make it from the beginning to end of a track in a predetermined amount of time. Checkpoints are placed along the way that grants the player more time (which can also be achieved by pulling off stunts). Obstacles, such as oncoming traffic and enviromental hazards, pose a challenge to the player, as crashing into them can cause the player to lose his/her position, and waste time altogether. Modes There are varying modes of gameplay in Cruis'n World: Cruise the World: In this mode, the player races on each track against 7 other computer-controlled opponents. The goal of this mode is to place first on every track, and ultimately complete the game. When this mode is completed, two new tracks (Florida and the Moon) are unlocked. Championship (Nintendo 64 version only): This mode is similar to Cruise the World, except instead of racing on every track continously, the player chooses from three different championships: Easy (Germany, Egypt, and Hawaii), Medium (New York, England, France, and Kenya), Hard (Italy, China, Australia, and Mexico), and Bonus (Florida and the Moon). Two other differences noted are instead of the levels being one whole track, they are altered to loop, thus the player must complete 3 laps, and in each race, the player is given 3 turbo boosts.' NOTE': The Bonus championship is not unlocked until you have completed all the other championships first. Practice Cruise (Nintendo 64 version only): In this mode, the player can race alone on any of the tracks to learn them better or compete for record times. Practice Championship (Nintendo 64 version only): In this mode, the player can race alone on any track in any of the three championship levels, alone. Completing levels in record time on each track rewards the player with a new car. Cars There are 21 cars (13 hidden) to choose from in the Nintendo 64 version of Cruis'n World, while there are only 12 to choose from in the arcade version. They are: *Venom SST ("Serpent" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Kamikaze AWD *Humvee ATV ("ATV" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Lady Bug ("Scarab" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Sexium P6 ("Stallion P6" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Banzai GTV *Zombi XXX ("Zombie XXX" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Orca *El Diablo ("El Nino" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Rhino 4x4 *Gimpee ("Sardine Extreme" in the Nintendo 64 version) *Road King *Grass Hopper (Hidden) *Bulldog (Hidden) *Enforcer (Hidden) *NY Taxi (Hidden) *Skool Bus (Hidden) *Exec (Hidden) *Conductor (Hidden) *Speed Demon (Hidden) *Tommy (Hidden) *Rocket (Hidden) *The Surgeon (Hidden) *Monsta (Hidden) *Howler (Hidden) Tracks *Hawaii *Japan *Australia *China *Africa (Kenya in the Nintendo 64 version) *Egypt *Moscow (Russia in the Nintendo 64 version) *Germany *Italy *France *England *Mexico *New York *Florida (Hidden) *Moon (Hidden) (Nintendo 64 only)